


Papi's Nina

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a scene from Hotel Transylvania.
Kudos: 1





	Papi's Nina

He puts a 3 year old Charlene on the bed.

A 3 year old Charlene squealed

Charlene's father began to play a guitar

He began to sing ~Hermosa Bebe you're a Dulce ninita but if someone hurt you i will-~

The background turned red as he screeched like a demon.

Thunder crashing

A 3 year old Charlene laughed as she clapped her hands

The background returns to normal.

~Because you're Papi's Nina"

A 3 year old Charlene giggled

The End


End file.
